


8. Playing

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gavin being a sass master, Gen, Imagination games, Kid!RK900, Kinda a proposal? but not the proper one ;), M/M, Matthew being a dork, Ouch this one hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin, Connor and Matthew get together to play with Richard. Things don’t go as planned.





	8. Playing

“Maffew!” Richard practically threw himself at the AP700 in the doorway. Matthew laughed and picked him up.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” Richard giggled, then turned to Connor. “Hi, Con-Con.”

“Hi, Richard.” Connor smiled.

“Thanks for coming, guys.” Gavin smiled, letting Matthew and Connor in. “I’m just gonna talk to Connor a sec, Richard, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Flight YK500 is ready for take off!” Matthew suddenly announced, adjusting his hold on Richard so he was lying flat with his arms out, before running off with him, Richard squealing as they went.

“Thanks for coming…” Gavin sighed. “I just… I can’t do this alone.”

“We’re here whenever you need us. I’m glad you asked for help.” Connor placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin nodded.

“Yeah, thanks.”

* * *

“Control, this is YK500 coming in to land. Are we cleared for landing?” Matthew asked as he carried Richard into the bedroom.

“Yes!” Richard giggled. Matthew smiled and carried Richard over to the bed, then he pretended to stumble.

“Uh, oh! We have lost control! We are going to crash!” Matthew cried. “Brace for impact!”

Richard squealed as Matthew spun him around a few times before ‘crashing’ onto the bed, Richard falling on top of him.

“That was fun!” Richard giggled as Matthew sat up. “Maffew, can we play wevolution?”

“Revolution?”

“Yeah! When Con-Con and Karkus saved the andwoids!”

“Karkus…?” Matthew held back a snort of laughter. “Alright. We can play.”

“I wanna be Karkus!”

* * *

“I am Karkus!” Richard cried, standing forward to face Connor, who held a water pistol up at him. Connor tried so hard not to smile at the sight of the boy in a black jumper and long coat. “I’m a debiant!”

“I know. Cyberlife sent me to stop you.”

“CyberWife are using you! You can join us, Con-Con! You’ll be happier as a debiant.”

“But that’s not my mission.”

“Your mission sucks.” Richard muttered. “And Amanda’s a meanie. You can be a debiant. It’s okay. Con-Con, am I doing this wight?”

“This is exactly how it happened, Richard.” Connor smiled. “Now you have to say ‘it’s time to decide’.”

“It’s time to decide!” Richard beamed. Connor chuckled, dropping his gun.

“You win, Markus. I am deviant.”

“Yay!” Richard giggled, throwing himself at Connor and hugging him. Connor chuckled. “We habe to leave Jewico now. The human’s awe attacking!”

* * *

“Markus, I have an idea.” Connor whispered, sitting next to Richard inside the largest pillow barricade ever known to man. “Why don’t I infiltrate CyberLife and free all the androids?”

“All of them?”

“All of them.” Connor smiled. Richard beamed.

“Okay! But who's gonna be Hank?”

“I’ll be Hank.” Gavin muttered. “I think I got him down pretty good…”

“And I’ll be Connor 2!” Richard giggled.

* * *

Connor tried not to laugh as he entered the living room, where Matthew stood alone.

"Hi." He smiled, approaching his boyfriend.

"Hi." Matthew blushed as Connor took his hand.

“Stop wight there, Con-Con!” Richard cried, dragging Gavin in by the bottom of his hoodie and holding a water pistol up to him. “Or I’ll shoot him!”

“Oh no, you look so alike…” Gavin muttered sarcastically. “However was I supposed to tell the difference?”

“I could just let him kill you.” Connor smirked. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about me, Connor, just snog your boyfriend.”

“This feels inaccurate.” Matthew whispered, earning a snigger from Connor.

“I’m gonna shoot him.” Richard warned.

“Okay, okay.” Connor let go of Matthew’s hand. “You know, I used to be just like you.”

“I’m not a debiant!” Richard cried. “I’m gonna shoot him now.”

“Hank pushes him.” Connor informed Gavin, who snarled.

“I’m not pushing a kid!”

“Just pwetend!” Richard beamed. Gavin sighed and gave Richard a little nudge. While Richard was distracted, Connor swept in and picked him up, taking the water pistol and dropping it on the floor.

“We had a fight here, but let’s skip that bit, okay?”

“Okay.” Richard agreed.

“Hank has to take the gun and decide which of us is the real Connor.” Connor explain, putting Richard back down.

“I wonder how I’m gonna do that.” Gavin muttered, picking up the water pistol and holding it up at Connor and Richard. “Alright, assholes, which one of you is my Son?”

“Hank did not-”

“He meant it, shut up.” Gavin growled. “This is the new and improved version.”

“Very well.” Connor gave in.

“I’m the weal Connor!” Richard giggled. “He’s an impwoster!”

“Okay then.” Gavin smirked, shooting Connor. Connor gasped as he was hit by cold water.

“Gavin!”

“What?”

“I’m the real Connor!”

“Too bad, you’re dead now.” Gavin smirked.

“Does that mean _I_ get to mawwy Matthew instead?” Richard asked.

Everyone froze.

Matthew and Connor caught each other’s eyes, Connor’s LED circling red as Matthew’s turned yellow. Gavin bit his lip nervously. Richard, noticing everyone’s reactions, suddenly gripped Gavin’s leg, his own LED flickering red.

“I ruined the game…”

“Oh! No, no no, Richard!”

“No, no, Richard, it’s okay!”

“Hey, no, it’s alright!” Matthew, Connor and Gavin rushed to his side.

“It’s just something no-one’s talked about yet, that’s all.” Gavin forced a smile as he rubbed Richard’s back. “It’s okay. Let’s go get some Thirium ice-cream, yeah?”

“Okay.” Richard muttered, allowing Gavin to pick him up and carry him out the room.

“You want to marry me?” Matthew asked, looking up at Connor, his LED pink. Connor’s LED flickered.

“Yes… But I wanted Hank to be here to see it… A-And I wasn’t sure what you’d say…”

“I will say yes when Mr. Hank wakes up.” Matthew smiled. “If that is what you want?”

“Yes…” Connor whispered, LED flashing pink. “Yes, it is.”

“Then we shall wait for Mr. Hank.” Matthew assured him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Connor had almost finished the washing up the bowls of ice-cream when Gavin popped his head round the door.

“Connor, you gotta come see this.”

“Oh?” Connor wiped his hands with a tea towel before following Gavin to the living room. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Matthew and Richard had both fallen asleep, nested against all the pillows and blankets. Matthew had his arm wrapped around Richard protectively, their blue LED’s fading on and off.

“You hadn't asked him.”

“No…” Connor whispered. “I-I couldn’t… Hank is supposed to be here.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Gavin put a hand on Connor’s back supportively. “It’s not like I can ask Richard either. Sorry… That wasn’t funny…”

“It’s okay.” Connor sighed. “Matthew has agreed to wait until Hank is awake. I miss Hank… He would know what to do…”

“He’d tell you to get your arse in gear and stop waiting to be happy.” Gavin smiled sadly. “He’d tell me to stop wallowing and get on with looking after Richard.”

“Gavin? What if he never wakes up?” Connor asked, looking up at Gavin with tear-filled eyes, his LED red. “What do I do…?”

“Fuck, Connor…” Gavin would never admit to how his voice broke as he pulled Connor in for a hug. Connor clung to Gavin as he allowed the tears to spill, silently rolling down his face as he trembled.

“I don’t want him to die, Gavin…” Connor whimpered. “I can’t save him… I can’t do anything… He’s going to join Cole and Sumo…”

“Hey, no, stop it!” Gavin hissed, pulling away and holding Connor at arm’s length. God, the kid was a mess… Gavin’s heart broke for him. “Hank’s got us, okay? He’s got all fucking four of us and he’s not gonna let us go, like we’re not gonna let him go. Got it? And if he fucking tries, we’ll drag his ass back here.”

“But-”

“If he’d wanted to join Cole and Sumo he’d have fucking done it already.” Gavin scowled. “He’s holding on for you, I know he is. He’s just gotta fight a bit more, that’s all. Death’s a bitch but it’s no match for Hank Fucking Anderson.”

“Hank always said he was ready to kick Death in the balls after it took Cole…” A small smile spread on Connor’s face.

“There you go then, he’s just kicking some balls.” Gavin smiled. “He’s taking his fucking time, though, I’ll give him that…” Connor nodded, then he smiled.

“Maybe he’s just not finished kicking him yet.”

* * *

_“Hello, Hank. I’m sorry I’m late, I was playing with Richard. Matthew is spending the night. He didn’t really have a choice. He fell asleep with Richard in the middle of the living room so… He has to stay there now._

_We were playing a game… a re-enactment of the Android Revolution, when Richard announced to Matthew that I wanted to marry Matthew. He has agreed to wait until you wake up for me to properly propose to him. I know you’d want to be there…_

_Gavin says you’re kicking Death’s balls. I wish I could help you, but it’s a personal fight, I suppose. Take as long as you need, but please come back soon…_

_Give Death an extra kick from me for almost taking you… Don’t let him win…”_


End file.
